


Something To Finger Out

by DarkSideOfThePillow



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Loudcest, Masturbation, Pining, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfThePillow/pseuds/DarkSideOfThePillow
Summary: Lynn is in love with Leni, and despite feeling so wrong about it... She can't help but feel right. (Loudcest, Smut, I do not own The Loud House.)





	Something To Finger Out

They were distant, too distant for Lynn's liking. And while she knew that maybe now wasn't the best time to confront Leni about this, it was the only chance she would have tonight to get this out of the way. Selfishly, it would help her rest easier… Hopefully, anyway…

_ “Okay, Lori usually takes pretty long baths so she can bullshit with Bobby. I can check on Len, maybe just talk things out. Surely she isn't in bed yet. It's not even midnight,”  _ she thinks to herself as she creeps her way out of her bedroom and into the hallway.

With every step closer to the oldest siblings’ bedroom door though, her heart races faster and harder. Dang, what was she getting into?

_ “I should have never kissed her. It was just weird, and wrong, and I know I hurt her. I know I did… But that's why you have to go to her now, Lynn. Not just because she's your sister, but because she deserves the best.” _

_ “Better than I've treated her anyway…” _

Finally, she reaches the door, and she takes a deep breath as she eyes it up and down. It's just a door… but knowing who is behind it, and what could possibly await her once she opens it makes it far more daunting than any game, match, or run.

But Leni deserves better, so she gently knocks on it.

“Leni?”

Silence.

Dang it, of course this would happen… But man, it really sucks.

_ “I'll try one more time, and I swear, she better answer, or I might actually cry…” _

She tries knocking once more, but again, she gets nothing in response.

“Ugh…”

For a moment, the girl just stands there, contemplating the reality of the situation. Either Leni was asleep and couldn't hear her, or she wanted to be left alone. Either way, this was a really crummy thing to happen.

_ “So much for getting my hopes up…”  _ Lynn dejectedly thinks to herself, half considering just turning around and going back to her room to, well… cry, probably…

But the other half of her has an equally hopeful and stupid idea.

_ “I… I could just go in. See if she's there. Maybe she's listening to music or something. Dang it, Lynn. Just grow some balls and do it. You need to. You NEED to.” _

Grow them she does as she tries knocking one last time.

“Leni… Please, I know you're in there…”

The third time is not the charm, but it doesn't matter. Lynn decides to make her own luck.

She carefully places her sweaty palm on the knob of the door, and swallows the spit swelling up in her throat as she braces forward to creek it open.

Inside, she sees that, all but the light from the desktop is dark, and that her sweet older sister is lying down in her bed.

And while the idea that she's likely asleep brings Lynn some disappointment, it also brings her great relief. She wasn't being ignored, and she could take care of this another time…

Even so, she's here now. And she wants to be absolutely sure Leni is asleep before conceding to defeat.

She pussyfoots her way inside the room, just barely making a sound as her shocked foot presses down on the carpet. Again, her heart pounds inside her pert chest, but she's practically nebulous with every inch forward. All she can feel is her heartbeat, and all she can see is Leni.

Before too long, she's almost hovering over the blonde, who from what it would seem, is definitely asleep. She would've noticed Lynn by now, and taken off her quaint sleep mask to meet her with those big green eyes before asking her in her lovely voice what she was doing here.

Lynn sighs.  _ “So much for this,”  _ she thinks.

But, she doesn't leave just yet. She… can't.

She finds herself entranced by the sleeping beauty. Imagining those eyes, that voice, that love and compassion… it's all part of the package that made her want to kiss her that fateful night. It was just… beautiful.

But here and now, Lynn Loud Jr. could deny it no longer. Watching Leni's chest heave with every breath, studying her pink lips, visualizing her slender tummy and her… bare breasts in her mind’s eye…

She wasn't just in love with Leni. She also was attracted to her. Very much so.

Her skin was flawless, but then again, everything about her was. Her silky, blonde hair… her long, smooth legs… even collar just  _ barely _ being exposed through her loose fitting dress was…  _ a lot _ for Lynn to handle.

She’s… feeling funny. Not just I'm her chest, but…  _ other places… _

She looks away from Leni, remembering that this is  _ her sister.  _ This is  _ wrong! _

And not only that, but what if she wakes up? What if Lori comes back in here? God, this was a mistake!

She tries to stay quiet as she scurries out of the room and back into the hallway, but doesn't rush into her room yet. The last thing she needed was to run into Lucy and deal with an interrogation about what she was doing…

So screw it, she decides to take a little walk. A walk that leads her to the kitchen, which leads her to grabbing her coat, which leads her to heading outside, which leads her to the garage.

And all the while, her heart and her mind refuse to settle down.

_ “Jesus Christ, Lynn… How could you let this happen? How could you feel this way about Leni? Your own fucking sister!” _

The worst part? As guilty as she feels for feeling these swirling storms of emotion all throughout her body, there's another part of them that feels repressed. Neglected. Eager to  _ accommodated _ … 

Lynn didn't get this way often. Most of the time when she imagined other people getting physical, it was over kicking, throwing, or lunging. There wasn't room for…  _ that stuff. _

But, for better or worse, all she can think about now is… how nice Leni's soft lips felt against her own. How enticing her scent was. How nice it could have been to feel her nubile fingers taking down her back, or sliding her own up her seafoam dress to touch her-

“Oh my god… Am I really about to do this?” Lynn asks herself.

It won’t hurt anyone. If anything, it could be a healthy way to work through this. Almost like a workout. Yeah… a workout…

Not only would it help her feel better  _ physically,  _ but it could also help her mentally and  _ emotionally. _

It… it would be okay. No one ever has to know…

With that, she makes sure the door is locked. Then, she turns out the light again, and takes herself to a place along the cold wall where she feels safe. No one will see her. No one will ever know.

She slides her right hand down her shorts, down her panties, down to her crotch. It's sopping wet at this point, all gooey and nectarful, and all because of Leni…

She grinds just her middle fingers against the clitoris for a moment, just teasing herself with this sensation. A quiet moan escapes her. She promises herself it will be the last.

But then again, she promised herself not to let this whole thing get to her. And here she is now,  _ really  _ letting it get to her…

_ “This is so… wrong. I shouldn't be doing this…”  _ she scolds herself, all while rubbing her pussy lips with her finger.

The warm, slimy residue against her hand helps her realize just how cold the garage wall is against her bare ass, and it feels  _ amazing…  _ It helps make her nipples harder, and she decides that, she has to touch them too.

She slides her left hand up her shirt, groping and grabbing her teet all while she toys with herself using the other hand. She bites down on her lip. It feels really nice just rubbing it, but she decides she needs more…

She boldly sticks her finger inside the walls of her cunt, letting out yet another moan from the pleasure it presents.

_ “Fuck…” _

She'll take it nice and slow, at least for now. She imagines that, that's how Leni would probably like it. Sweet, soft, tender at first… But then maybe it could get a little rougher. A little harder. A little nastier…

God, she had no idea she could get so  _ perverted  _ with such thoughts! And, almost shamefully, it's so much fun to think about!

Leni’s perfect breasts bouncing up and down, her delicious ass jiggling and dancing, her sexy feet with the pink painted toenails dancing up her legs…

Her freshly trimmed pussy glistening just for her as she spreads her legs and tells her, “Come play with me, Lynn…”

And play with her she would. She'd start by shoving her face right against her loins, and then sucking and licking her juicy lips, savoring the taste of its delicacy before pushing her fingers in.

She'd thrust them in and out, in and out, in and out until her perfect little cunt sprayed it's perfect feminine juices against her younger sister's chin and chest. And she's gladly lick them up. They're  _ Leni's  _ after all.

She licks her lips and fingers at the thought of that, and then shoves them harder and faster into herself as she imagines all the ways Leni could pleasure her little kitty~

She could suck on it just the same way, making Lynn cum too, smiling her sultry smile about it as she  _ totes makes her feel good. _

And she could kiss her afterwards, before moving her lips down to her neck, then her chest, then her nipples as she nibbles and sucks on them like a good girl. Fuck, it's so hot for Lynn to imagine it. She knows pinching them herself isn't the same, but it still feels so good…

Then, to finally top off their love making session, they could sit down on the ground, and interlock their legs to trib and rub their wet sexes together. Leni would squeeze her breast and Lynn grinded herself against her pussy, all while reaching over to give her little toes sweet kisses and sucks.

It’s all too much for Lynn now. Her fingers slide faster and harder and deeper into her cervix, and she feels it tightening and contracting against the grain. But the secreting juices from inside of her make it so easy to just keep going in and out, all while imagining Leni, until finally…

“Ahh, AHHHHH!”

Her cunt pushes her fingers out from inside of her to make way for the geyser of girlcum the gushes out. There is finally release…

She can't help but fall down to her ass as her head grows light, and she feels her heart fluttering in her chest from the strain of it all. Not just the physical exertion, but the tantalizing thoughts that made it all worthwhile…

And while she is in a pleasant, peaceful bliss for a moment, her wits soon return to her as she realizes what she’s just done…

“Oh my god… Oh my god…” she repeats before resting her head in her hand. “I just jilled off to my sister… My fucking sister…:

The reality stinks in that, this isn't normal. It isn't right. It isn't something she can ever tell anyone, and in all likelihood, she'll grow to regret and resent the fact with each passing day.

But then, for whatever reason, her mind serendipitously wanders to the image of Leni warmly smiling at her as she's known to do.

_ “It's okay Lynn… I still love you…” _

She sighs a heavy sigh.

“I have got to talk to Leni. I need to figure out what’s going on between us...”

“I have to stop fucking around.”


End file.
